<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Me.  (in progress) by tinysvng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435441">Help Me.  (in progress)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysvng/pseuds/tinysvng'>tinysvng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysvng/pseuds/tinysvng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jisung fails to deliver a payment, his favorite person is taken from him. He is given one week to find them before they are killed. But he was too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Me.  (in progress)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was another warm day, the early autumn breeze pushed jisung's hair off his forehead with ease. he smiled contently, staring at the sun that was slowly setting, causing the world around him to grow colder, scarier. but he didn't mind it, the darkness made him feel safe, because he couldn't see what danger he could be in. </p><p> "hey, sorry i was late ji, i had some extra work-" hyunjin yelled, jog ging up to jisung, losing his breath after five seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>